


Taas tukahdut takana talosi turvan

by Vivacious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edes savu ei pääse pakenemaan tästä kauniista, suojellusta, tukahduttavasta talosta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taas tukahdut takana talosi turvan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Potterit eivät kuulu minulle vaan Rowling-tädille.
> 
> Julkaistu ensi kertaa 15.6.2015

Godrickin notkossa on hiljainen ilta. Ainoastaan kalpean keltaiset lehdet liitävät syystuulen matkassa, muuten koko katu on autio. Lily on yläkerrassa nukuttamassa Harrya, joka oli koko päivän itkenyt kutisevia ikeniään, mutta tuntuu viimein rauhoittuneen hieman. _Voi kun hänet voisi edes viedä vaunuissa kävelylle_ , Lily oli mumissut aiemmin Jamesin heijatessa ynisevää poikaa olkapäällään. James oli nyökännyt tuntiessaan tinnituksen alkavan vasemman puolisessa korvassaan. Se soi yhä vieläkin Siriuksen ollessa hänen vierellään keittiön ikkunan äärellä. Tämä vetää syviä henkäyksiä savukkeesta, jonka oli sytyttänyt heti vauvan poistuttua huoneesta. James itse antaa levottomien sormiensa leikkiä hippaa sieppinsä kanssa. Se lepattaa ja lepattaa ja lepattaa siipiään, muttei koskaan pääse karkuun.  
  
Sirius nojaa päänsä Jamesin olkapäälle. Hänen sormensa tiputtavat hieman tuhkaa Jamesin pyjamanhousuille, mutta James ei jaksa marista. Hän tuijottaa raotetusta ikkunasta ulos lokakuun hämärään. Se kurottaa läpi heidän talonsa ikkunoista ja tunkee hänen suoniinsa saaden ne täyteen hiilen mustaa, kuumottavaa ahdistusta.  
  
Sirius puhaltaa savun ulos, mutta tuuli viskaa sen takaisin heidän kasvoilleen. Edes savu ei pääse pakenemaan tästä kauniista, suojellusta, tukahduttavasta talosta.  
  
”Lily tappaa sinut jos tuo haju jää verhoihin”, James sanoo vaisusti. Hänen silmiään kirveltää.  
  
”Naah”, Sirius mumisee. ”Korkeintaan herjaa minut.”  
  
”Et vaikuta kovin huolestuneelta”, James toteaa tavoitellen puheeseensa kiusoittelevaa nuottia sisällään resonoivasta mollista huolimatta. Sirius pudistaa päätään. Hänen hiuksensa kutittavat Jamesin kaulaa.  
  
”Meinaatko sitten kieliä minusta, Sarvihaara?” Sirius kysyy. James hymähtää.  
  
”Olenko minä kertaakaan kannellut sinusta?”  
  
”Hmm… annas kun muistelen”, Sirius sanoo mukamas mietteliäästi ja James upottaa terävän kyynärpäänsä tämän kylkiluiden väliin. ”Hei!”  
  
James pyöräyttää silmiään Siriuksen tönäistessä häntä. Hän tarttuu salamannopeasti kiinni tyrkkäävästä kädestä, ja niin he pyörähtävät lattialle. Tupakka sammuu liiskaantuessaan lattiaan. Sirius kolauttaa nenänsä Jamesin hartiaan ja mulkaisee häntä loukkaantuneesti. Jamesin sieppi karkaa pyörimään katonrajaan.  
  
”Nämä kasvot eivät ansaitse tuollaista kohtelua”, Sirius sanoo ja taputtaa poskipäitään teatraalisen huolestuneesti saaden Jamesin tyrskähtämään.  
  
”Suuret pahoitteluni, teidän armonne”, James sutkauttaa. Sirius vangitsee hänen ranteensa hänen päänsä ylle. Hänen painonsa Jamesin rintakehällä saa Jamesin hengityksen tihentymään.  
  
”Sietääkin olla pahoillaan.”  
  
James riuhtaisee ranteensa vapaaksi Siriuksen keskittyessä voitonriemuunsa. Hän nousee äkkiä istualleen ja kiepauttaa Siriuksen selälleen. ”Niin minä olenkin. Kovin, kovin pahoillani”, hän hengittää Siriuksen korvaan. Sirius katsoo häntä yhä yllätyksestä ( _tai kenties jostain muusta_ ) laajennein, syysmyrskyn värisin silmin. Hänen huulensa ovat raollaan. Se jo tutuksi tullut veressä kirvelevä mustuus kuiskii Jamesille. _Lähemmäs_ , se sanoo. _Vielä lähemmäs. Niin lähelle, että huulesi hipovat kiellettyä. Niin lähelle, että pääset pakoon._  
  
James puhaltaa ilmaa Siriuksen korvaan.  
  
”Kakara”, Sirius syyttää puskiessaan Jamesin yltään. _Kunpa vain_ , James ajattelee. _Olisinkin vielä_.  
  
”Seura tekee kaltaisekseen”, James sanoo ja Sirius nauraa kovaäänisesti ajattelematta yläkerrassa nukkuvaa lasta. Heidän jalkansa sotkeutuvat toisiinsa lattialla. James huomaa Siriuksen tupakan tarttuneen paidanhelmaansa. Hän irvistää ja heittää sen kohti huoneen nurkassa olevaa roskakoria siihen osumatta. Tämä saa Siriuksen räkättämään lisää.  
  
”Ei uskoisi sinun olevan jahtaaja, Jamie-kulta.”  
  
”Oletko vakuuttanut kauniit kasvosi, Anturajalka? Voin auttaa sinua saamaan niistä mukavat rahat pienellä vahingolla…” James uhkaa.  
  
”Et varmaan osuisi niihinkään”, Sirius haastaa ja heilauttaa kutrinsa olkansa ylitse.  
  
_Voi, tietäisitpä vain. Löytäisin ne pilkkopimeässä, vai etkö muista?_  
  
Silmäkulmassaan James näkee kuinka sieppi törmää kattolamppuun saaden sen heilahtamaan. Samassa Lily astuu keittiöön uupunut ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen punaiset suortuvansa ovat kostuneet vauvankuolasta. Harry lienee taas imeskellyt niitä tuutulaulun aikaan.  
  
”Hän on unessa… Mitä, Merlinin tähden, te teette?” Lily kysyy nähdessään heidät lojumassa lattialla.  
  
Sirius ja James vaihtavat katseen. Lily pudistaa päätään. ”Antaa olla. Oletko syönyt, Sirius?”  
  
”Aikoja sitten”, Sirius vastaa toivoa äänessään. Jos tämä olisi animaagimuodossaan, Sirius varmaan kerjäisi jo makupaloja Lilyn jaloissa kieli ulkona ja silmät suurina. Nyt hän vain nousee ylös innokkaasti ja kiskaisee Jamesin perässään.  
  
”Ajattelin vielä tehdä vähän papuja ja munia nyt kun voi syödä rauhassa. Harry ei toivottavasti herää pariin tuntiin”, Lily sanoo. ”Jos vain maistuu”, hän lisää pilkettä silmäkulmassaan.  
  
”Milloin Sirius on muka ikinä kieltäytynyt ruuasta?” James kysyy kuivasti.  
  
”Raskaat työt vaativat raskaat ateriat”, Sirius vastaa istuessaan pöydän ääreen.  
  
”Olen varma, ettei se sanonta mene noin”, James huomauttaa.  
  
”Olet väärässä. Tiedän enemmän jästisanonnoista kuin sinä. Lily voi todistaa. Kerro miehellesi, että hän on väärässä”, Sirius kääntyy Lilyn puoleen.  
  
”Tiedät, että rakastan sinua Sirius, mutta valitettavasti minun täytyy olla Jamesin puolella”, Lily heläyttää.  
  
”Kuinka sinä pystyt? Harry on selvästi perheen luotettavin…”  
  
”Harrykin olisi minun puolellani”, James sanoo. ”Sillä minä olen oikeassa.”  
  
”Hän on minun kummipoikani!”  
  
Siriuksen seuraava tuohtunut argumentti saa hänet hymyilemään. Kun tämä hetken kuluttua nostaa Jamesin olkapäilleen tavoittelemaan sieppiä katonkorkeudelta, Lily kannustaa vierestä, ja hetken aikaa Jamesin on taas helpompi hengittää. Hetkeksi hän unohtaa ulkona väijyvän sodan ja varjot, joita ei saa enää saalistaa vaikka ne odottavat hänen ystäviään jokaisen kulman takana.  
  
Sitten Sirius astuu ulos ovesta, eikä James voi edes saattaa häntä kynnyksen ylitse. Talo tuntuu kylmemmältä, kuten aina hänen lähtiessään. Niin kuin tähdet olisivat sammuneet. Harryn nikottelu alkaa kuulua alakertaan, ja Jamesin hartiat notkahtavat.  
  
”Minä menen”, hän sanoo Lilylle, joka hymyilee kiitollisesti teekuppinsa ylitse.   
  
James kulkee ylös ja nostaa pienen poikansa ylös pinnasängystä. Tämä kiljuu jo täyttä kurkkua. Siepein koristettuihin sukkiin tungetut jalat potkivat vinhasti. Pikkuruinen otsa on kurtussa ja vihreät silmät vuotavat pulleita kyyneliä.  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, James sanoo, vaikkei usko siihen itsekään. Harryn itku hiljenee hieman Jamesin kulkiessa ympäri lastenhuonetta. Hän hymisee yhtä radiossa paljon soivaa renkutusta, josta Remus pitää. Harry ilmeisesti ei ole yhtä mieltä kappaleesta, sillä parkuna jatkuu. _Tai sitten hän ei vain pidä kauniista lauluäänestäsi_ , kovasti Siriukselta kuulostava ääni ehdottaa Jamesin päässä. Se on tietenkin väärässä. Hänen äänensä on hurmaava.  
  
Seuraavaksi James osoittaa pinnasängyn yllä riippuvaa mobilea sauvallaan saaden siinä riippuvat tähdet ja hevoskotkan välkkymään himmeästi ja kulkemaan ympyrää kuin karusellissa. Hyvinä iltoina Harry nukahtaa äkkiä sen hypnoottiseen pyörinään.  
  
”Katso Harry”, James sanoo. ”Katso, kuinka kiva…”  
  
Mobile ei saa Harryn huomiota. Tämä on liian keskittynyt itkemiseen. Pieni nyrkki tukistaa Jamesin jo ennestään sekaisia hiuksia. Uusi yritys siis. Kouluaikojen temput olivat paljon helpompia toteuttaa kuin vauvan harhauttaminen, James tuskailee.  
  
James vääntelee naamaansa Harrylle. ”Näytä iskälle hymy”, hän yrittää ja tuntee omansa valahtavan kasvoiltaan Harryn kirkaistessa oikein kovaa tyytymättömyyttään. ”Ei sitten. Hymyt ovatkin yliarvostettuja. Mitä jos olisit sen sijaan ihan viileä ja hiljainen… Tytöt tykkäävät viileästä, Harryseni…”  
  
Jamesin korvassa vinkuu taas. Hän heijaa Harrya rintakehäänsä vasten, eestaas, eestaas. Nyyhkytys laantuu hiljalleen nikotteluksi. He kulkevat ikkunan ääreen, James seisahtaa hetkeksi, ja äkkiä Harryn kasvot kirkastuvat. Pieni käsi kurottaa kohti ikkunalasia.  
  
”On liian pimeää, jotta voisi mennä pihalle”, James mumisee Harryn osoittaessa ulos. Ei sillä, että siellä valoisallakaan voisi käydä. Sitten hän huomaa ikkunalaudalla istuvan kyyhkysen. Se lienee siinä sadetta paossa. Harry päästää sirkuttavan äänen.  
  
”Joo, se on lintu. Ne lentävät, vähän niin kuin Sirius-setä pyörällään”, James selittää huojentuneena Harryn rauhoittumisesta. ”Iskäkin osaa lentää. Paljon paremmin tietenkin. Näet vielä”, hän sanoo.  
  
_Näet kunhan me vielä joskus pääsemme ulos. Jos pääsemme ulos._  
  
James suukottaa Harryn vauvantuoksuista, muutamalla tummalla kiharalla koristettua päätä. ”Iskä ja sedät ostaa sinulle oman luudan, ja opit lentämään jo ennen koulua. Sinusta tulee vielä loistava jahtaaja.”  
  
Hän satuilee Harrylle kunnes tämä nukahtaa ja James voi taas asettaa hänet sänkyynsä. Hänen on irrotettava pieni käsi etusormensa ympäriltä, jotta hän pääsee lähtemään. _Tämä on se syy_ , James muistuttaa itseään kuunnellessaan vauvan unista tuhinaa. _Tämän takia noudatat kotiarestiasi._  
  
Käytävä hänen ja Lilyn makuuhuoneeseen tuntuu ahtaalta, mutta James hokee itselleen samaa kuin Harrylle. _Kaikki on hyvin. Kaikki on hyvin. Pääsemme vielä ulos._  
  
Lily nukkuu jo käpertyneenä tiukalle sykkyrälle. Hän on varastanut suurimman osan peitoista kuin niistä turvaa hakien. James sipaisee hellästi tämän hiukset pois kasvoilta, ennen kuin ne kulkevat raollaan olevaan suuhun. Hän asettuu makaamaan vaimonsa viereen. Talossa on hiljaista. Niin hiljaista. Jamesin tekee mieli herättää Lily. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole nukkunut hyvin moneen yöhön Harryn vuoksi, eikä James raatsi ravistaa tämän olkaa.  
  
James pyörii hetken aikaa levottomasti, mutta päätyy sitten kaivamaan esiin peilinsä.  
  
”Sirius”, hän kuiskaa vasten sen kiiltävää pintaa. Pian peilistä heijastuu tuttu suu.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Nukutko?” James kysyy, vaikka tunteekin olonsa typeräksi. Peili siirtyy näyttämään Siriuksen epäuskoisesti kohotettua kulmakarvaa.  
  
”Miltä vaikuttaa?”  
  
James ei vastaa. Hän takertuu Siriuksen ääneen.  
  
”James? Onko kaikki—”  
  
”En saa unta”, James sanoo. _Tulen hulluksi täällä._  
  
Sirius äännähtää ymmärtäväisesti. ”Tiedätkö, törmäsin eilen Arthuriin”, hän sanoo kevyesti. ”Kuulin mielenkiintoisia juttuja hänen lapsistaan. Pienin kuulemma räjäytti lampun itkiessään. Siinä talossa ei myöskään nukuta, sano minun sanoneen. Monta lasta heillä jo on? Kymmenen?”  
  
”Luulen, että liioittelet.”  
  
”En olisi varma. Niistä lapsista saa kohta oman armeijan”, Sirius sanoo. ”Toivottavasti ette suunnittele kilpailevanne heidän kanssaan. Pelottaa ajatellakin kymmentä lasta, joilla olisi sinun hiuksesi.”  
  
”Hei”, James protestoi ja asettaa peilin tyynylleen, poskensa viereen. ”Olet vain kateellinen loistavista geeneistäni.”  
  
”Voi Sarvihaara, sinä pieni harhaanjohdettu sielu, kuinka suloisia kuvitelmasi ovatkaan… Mistä tulikin mieleeni, oletko kuullut, että kun Kuutamo viimeksi kävi Matiksella, Matohäntä ryyppäsi tuliviskiä vaikka oli vasta aamu? Oli kuulemma valvoneen näköinen… ja kikatti kuin pikkulikka. Muistatko sen illan kun me salakuljetimme tonttuviiniä ja hän…”  
  
Niin James kuuntelee, kuinka Sirius juoruilee kiltalaisista ja muistelee menneitä. Kestää kauan, ikuisuuden, mutta lopulta Jamesin silmät painuvat kiinni. Kun hän havahtuu aamuyöstä siihen, että Lily nousee syöttämään Harrya, Siriuksen tasainen hengitys kuuluu yhä peilin kautta. James antaa sen kuljettaa hänet takaisin unien tuomaan vapauteen. Aamu saapuu liian varhain.


End file.
